Happiness
by aquagirl520
Summary: It's been years since she left, and now she's here again, to wish him happiness. , R&R please!


I know I promised to write a sequel for 'A Wish Upon a Star' and I will, it's just, this popped into my head and I have to write or my brains would possibly explode.

Disclaimer: I don't own DC

The yellow taxi pulled up on the streets, startling the pigeons resting there in the early morning.

She rummaged through her purse for her wallet to pay the driver. "Keep the change." She said, and the driver nodded his thanks as she brush the lock of strawberry blonde hair that had fallen across her face and stepped out of the car.

The strawberry blonde heaved a sigh, pulled her beige overcoat tighter to herself, even though it wasn't very cold, and looked around.

Twelve years.

Twelve years since she finished the cure. Since she turned her back on this place, believing that she would never come back.

But now, here she is.

* * *

"Ai-kun?" Agasa Hakase asked wonderingly, rubbing his eyes disbelievingly and blinking several time before he sees that yes, she's really here. And once he has, the professor reached out and pulled her into an almost suffocating hug.

"I've missed you so much, Ai-kun!"

"It's Sh-" she started, but then fell silent again. Right now, she did feel more like Haibara Ai than Miyano Shiho. Instead she leaned into the embrace, smiling.

The professor invited her in warmly, as if she had never left. He asked no questions. He knew her too well for that. No, he would simply be gald that she's here, and listen to her story, if she cares to share it.

Shiho smiled. This was one of the great things about Hakase, he understands her.

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry I left with the FBI without telling you, it's just, I-"

Agasa Hakase nodded with a kind smile that showed that he didn't blame her. "Are you staying long?"

"My plane leaves in two hours." Shiho said apologetically.

"I see."

They sat in silence for a long time, before Hakase broke the silence. "You want to ask about him, don't you?" Of course he saw all along the feelings she had for the detective, even before she herself did.

Shiho didn't answer, nor did she disagree.

"He was devastated when you left, Ai-kun." he said quietly.

Shiho stared at her lap.

"He wrote to you, and called. He even flew to America to find you after he graduated from high school."

Shiho knew this. Her cellphones were filled with unanswered calls, deleted messages she had been to afraid to hear, and her mailbox full of unopened emails. And she hadn't been able to meet him when he went to look for her, because an argument from him would break her resolve. "I promised to return his life to normal, didn't I?" she said, more to herself than anyone else.

How many time has she lay there, curled up in her bed, tears running silently down her face as she clutched her cellphone like it's the only thing that could steady her heart, wanting to call him back, to hear his voice? She had thought that she would be able to forget him if she kept away long enough. But she was wrong. She missed him so much it's like a constant ache eating away at her heart.

Then the calls stopped. Even he had to give up sometimes.

The professor sighed. He knew that Shinichi had loved her, and had never stopped thinking about her. Not once. But as time passes he learned to accept her decisions.

"He's at the park now."

Shiho nodded, and stood. The professor followed. She opened her mouth to protest, the closed it again, knowing perfectly well herself that she needed the company, even if she wouldn't admit it.

* * *

"'Tousan!" a little girl of no more than six or seven whined, tugging at her father's sleeve. "Let me come to the next case, pleeease?"

The man sitting at the picnic table, with jet black hair that stuck up in the back and clear blue eyes, laughed. "Okay, I guess."

"Yay!" The little girl grinned widely, running off, clutching a very familiar looking skate board with her.

"Shinichi!" The woman sitting next to him said. "I've told you I don't want Ai-chan near the crime scenes!"

"Aw, relax, Ran, she can take care of herself." Shinichi grinned.

Standing far off, Shiho turned to the professor.

Hakase smiled. "Yes, she's named after you.

She stared at the family of three, for so long it seemed like an eternity. It seemed so right, the famous detective and her childhood friend. "He's happy now, right, Hakase?"

Hakase looked at him. There is still sorrow in Shinichi's eyes, and a loss that he knew no one but Ai could ever fill, but his smile and laughter when he's with his family are true. "Yes, he's happy."

Shiho smiled then. "That's all I wanted to know then." She hugged the professor. "I have to go now, Hakase, I'll visit."

Now she regretted nothing.

* * *

Shinichi looked up just in time to see the strawberry blonde disappear into the taxi.

"Baka..." he whispers.

* * *

**A/N: Remember to review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
